POTTER!
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: "POTTER!" Wenn dieser Schrei von Lily Evans ertönt, hat das meist nie etwas gutes zu bedeuten. Vor allem nicht, wenn besagte Hexe fuchsteufelswild, mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand, einem lachenden James Potter hinterher stürmt.


POTTER!

"Potter, ich hex dich in die nächste Woche!, ertönte die laute Stimme von Lily Evans, während sie in Richtung große Halle einem lachendem James Potter nachjagte. Hinter den beiden liefen Remus Lupin, der in ein Buch versunken war und Sirius Black, welcher sich gerade mit Peter Pettigrew unterhielt. Gleich neben den drei Rumtreibern fanden sich auch Hestia Jones und Marlene McKinnon, die beiden besten Freundinnen von Lily Evans.  
"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht hat, die beiden zu Schulsprechern zu machen...", stellte Hestia fest und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie verrückt musste man sein, um die beiden Streithähne in die Schulsprecherräume zu verfrachten, wo sie gemeinsam leben mussten? Ganz zu schweigen davon, James Potter, den größten Unruhestifter von Hogwarts, zum Schulsprecher zu ernennen.

"Worum geht es eigentlich diesmal?", fragte Remus gelangweilt und schlug sein Buch zu.  
"James hat Lilys letzte Lakritzschnapper aufgegessen.", antwortete Marlene und Sirius sah sie erschrocken an.  
"Ist Prongs jetzt vollkommen lebensmüde?" Jeder in der Schule wusste, dass man besser nie, aber auch nie, nie, niemals, Lilys Süßigkeiten aß. Und schon gar nicht ihre heißgeliebten Lakritzschnapper! Nachdem Sirius es in der zweiten Klasse versucht und einen perfekten Flederwichtfluch von Lily dafür kassiert hatte, hütete selbst er sich davor, Lilys Süßigkeiten auch nur schief anzuschauen.  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist. Ich weiß nur, dass ich ihm den Kopf abreiße, wenn wir das Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin morgen verlieren, weil Lily ihm irgendeinen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hat, durch den er nicht spielen kann. Immerhin ist er dann Schuld daran!", warf Marlene ein, welche schon seit der dritten Klasse als Jägerin spielte.  
"Du weißt aber schon, dass Krone der Kapitän ist...", erinnerte Padfoot sie, doch Marlene warf ihm nur einen Blick zu, der sagte "Ich-weiß-dass-du-es-genauso-siehst-wie-ich"!

"Wo wir aber gerade dabei sind...Wormtail, du musste die Liste weiterführen.", erinnerte Moony ihn und Peter hielt stolz ein Bogen Pergament hoch.  
"Hab ich schon. Bis jetzt hat Evans 53 mal gedroht Prongs in die nächste Woche zu hexen. Genau 247 mal hat sie festgestellt, dass sie ihn nicht leiden kann, ihn hasst oder ähnliche Ausdrücke verwendet. 546 mal hat sie ein Schimpfwort für ihn verwendet. 27 mal hat sie sich über seine Haare beschwert, 31 mal darüber, dass er sie ständig nach einem Date fragt. Daraus resultieren wiederum 79 Bemerkungen darüber, wie nervig er doch ist. Und vergessen wir nicht die zweimal, wo sie gedroht hat Prongs zu kastrieren.", zählte Peter schnell auf und Sirius pfiff leise.  
"Wow...und dabei haben wir erst November. Wie sieht es auf Prongs Seite aus?"

Marlene holte ihren Teil der Liste hervor. "James hat Lily bis jetzt 132 mal nach einem Date gefragt. 149 mal hat er eine sexuelle Anspielung gemacht und bisher hat er ihr achtmal einen Streich gespielt, der nur sie betrifft. Und jetzt kommt natürlich noch die Sache mit den Lakritzschnappern hinzu."  
"Wow...", stellte Padfoot nun schon zum zweiten Mal fest. "Wir sollten langsam mal auf die ganzen Zahlen wetten...", schlug er vor, doch die anderen schüttelten nur mit dem Kopf. Wenn Lily herausfinden würde, dass sie eine Wette auf etwas abgeschlossen hatten, was sie und Potter beinhaltete, würde sie sie alle verhexen. Egal, um was auch immer es bei der Wette ging.

In der großen Halle angekommen, fanden sie Lily und James bereits am Gryffindortisch vor. Um die beiden herum war jede Menge Platz, da lieber alle außerhalb von Lilys Reichweite sitzen wollten. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene und Hestia schien das allerdings nicht zu stören, da sie sich direkt zu den beiden Streithähnen setzten, gerade als Lily ziemlich böse zu James sah.  
"Potter, eher friert die Hölle zu, als dass ich mit dir ausgehe!", knurrte Lily jetzt, welche wegen den Lehrern keinen Fluch auf ihren Schulsprecherpartner werden konnte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln zogen Peter und Marlene ihre Listen wieder hervor und Marlene ergänzte einen Strich bei der Date-Spalte.  
"Das kann ich arrangieren. Wozu gibt es schließlich Gefrierzauber?", wollte James grinsend wissen.  
"Gut. Ich weise dir nämlich nur allzu gern den Weg dorthin.", erwiderte Lily und Wormtail ergänzte nun auf seiner Liste den 547. Strich…

Das Frühstück an sich verlief relativ ruhig, da die restlichen Rumtreiber und Lilys Freundinnen als Puffer fungierten. Allerdings hatten sowohl Peter, als auch Marlene, ihre Listen gleich draußen gelassen...nur für den Fall...  
Dass sie damit gar nicht mal so falsch lagen, zeigte sich daran, dass zwei weitere sexuelle Anspielungen auf James' Liste landeten, während Lily vier Beleidigungen, eine böse Bemerkung über James' Haare und eine darüber, wie nervig er doch war, für sich verbuchen konnte.  
Was hatte Dumbledore sich nur dabei gedacht, als er die beiden in einen Gemeinschaftsraum mit zwei Schlafzimmern und einem Badezimmer sperrte? Hatte er jemals an die Schüler gedacht, die durch die Spannungen zwischen dem Schulsprecherpaar, Gefahr liefen einen Fluch abzubekommen? Und überhaupt, hätte er nicht schon bei Lupin merken müssen, dass es nichts brachte, einen Rumtreiber eine verantwortungsvolle Position zu übergeben? James Potter würde ganz sicher nicht mit seinen Streichen aufhören, auch wenn er Schulsprecher war.

"Hey Evans, gehst du mit mir aus?", fragte James erneut, als er mit dem Frühstück fertig war.  
Genervt verdrehte Lily die Augen, während Marlene einen weiteren Strich mit einem Tippser ihres Zauberstabs auf das Pergament machte. Das waren dann 134…  
"POTTER, NEIN! Zum Tausensden Mal!", fauchte Lily.  
James hingegen grinste nur. "Weißt du...es wäre kürzer JA zu sagen!"  
"Ach, und wovon träumst du nachts?", fragte Lily sarkastisch. So langsam müsste er es doch kapiert haben.  
"Oh, wenn du das wirklich wissen willst...ich träume von dir und mir...in meinem Bett!", antwortete James und Marlene tippte das Pergament erneut an. 150…  
"Merlin, Potter! Du bist so nervig!"-Ein Tippser auf Lilys Pergament.- "Ich werde niemals mit dir ausgehen! Also hör endlich auf zu fragen!", entgegnete sie, was Wormtail den nächsten Strich machen ließ.  
"Warum? Hast du Angst, dass du mich unwiderstehlich finden würdest, wenn du mit mir ausgehst?!", fragte James erneut mit einem breiten Grinsen. Ihm schienen auch nie die Antworten auszugehen.  
"Nein, ich habe Angst, dass ich mich dann ständig übergeben muss.", konterte Lily, was James lachen ließ.  
"Weißt du...so weit sind wir noch lange nicht!", antwortete er und sprang auf, um aus der großen Halle zu flüchten, bevor Lily da merkte, was er andeutete.  
"Potter, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme, werde ich dich kastrieren!", schrie Lily, die aufsprang, sobald sie bemerkt hatte WAS James da andeutete. Noch während sie dem Rumtreiber mit gezücktem Zauberspruch hinterher lief, ergänzten Marlene und Peter seufzend die Striche auf ihren Listen.

Als Lily oben im Schulsprecherraum ankam, wartete dort bereits ein lachender James Potter auf sie. Durch die Geheimgänge war er wie immer schneller als sie.  
"Glaubst du, sie haben es uns abgekauft?", wollte die Hexe wissen, während der Zauberer noch immer lachte.  
"Garantiert, ich hätte es dir immerhin fast selbst geglaubt, als du, mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand, wütend hinter mir her bist...", erklärte James und ging auf die Hexe zu.  
"Ja, ich schätze ich habe wirklich viel Übung im wütend sein. Wobei ich diesmal eher an Petunia, als an dich denke, während ich dich anschreie."  
"Warum? Hast du sonst Angst, das hier zu tun?", wollte der Potter wissen und küsste seine Herzdame, die den Kuss nur zu gern erwiderte.  
"Hmm...schon möglich. Und außerdem ist es nur fair, dass wir unseren Freunden die Sache mit den Listen heimzahlen. Ich bin schon so auf ihre Blick gespannt, wenn wir gemeinsam auf dem Weihnachtsball auftauchen. Wobei wir fast aufgeflogen wären, als du dir vor Marlene und Hestia einen von meinen Lakritzschnappern genommen hast..."  
"Ja, aber das war es wert. Immerhin teilst du die mit niemandem sonst. Wobei ich glaube, dass die uns beide noch alle für verrückt erklären werden.", sagte James, der Lily gerade eine ihrer roten Strähnen zurück hinters Ohr strich. "Besonders Padfoot wird seinen Augen nicht trauen können und Remus wird uns beide erstmal auf Liebestränke untersuchen." Die Mundwinkel der beiden Schulsprecher begannen bei dem Gedanken amüsiert zu zucken.  
"Die würden ohnehin nicht wirken, weil ich dich schon längst liebe!", antwortete Lily und küsste ihren Freund erneut.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Evans...", erwiderte James mit einem Lächeln.


End file.
